


Charismatic

by MalaproposMongrel



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Dream, Characters play D&D, Fluff, Gay, Gay and cute, M/M, Nerdiness, Out of Character, au where sock is alive? maybe, but it TOTALLY isnt d&d, i wrote this as a partially original story for class so, i wrote this as a screenplay too it was for class, im editing it back into a fanfiction lmao, just bros being gay, may or may not post the script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: Jamlamin is traveling alone, taking his wares to a trading town on the coast. In his travels, he is stopped by a necromancer by the name of Seaian, who is intent on eliminating him. However the villain obviously isn't good enough for Jonathan and he's a major jerk to Sock about his skills as a CM! (Cachot Master). It's just a silly drabble my dudes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy dee instead of working on Sock Sowachowski Succubus, I'm posting this!! (sorry)
> 
> So I had a dream where The Boys were playing D&D, and all I could think about after waking up was how I wanted to make that into a fanfic, then lo and behold that morning my AV tech/film teacher wanted us to write a short story to turn into a script.
> 
> So basically this went through a totally NOT fanfiction phase and is being translated back into a fanfiction. The characters are pretty dang OOC and the whole thing is rather silly. Just postin for fun
> 
> Also I know jack about D&D, so since I have WRITERS OMNIPOTENCE they are NOT playing Dungeons & Dragons, they're playing Cachots & Dracos.Totally different rules. Enjoy this nonsense.

Jamlamin strode through the trees, seeing a break in the woods up ahead. His trek had so far been undisturbed this morning, and he was tense with the knowledge that peace can not last forever. As he approached the edge of the clearing, he scanned the area. The ground was level and grassy, still maintaining a faint glimmer from the morning dew. As far as he could tell, it was completely barren of any life, aside from the buzzing of a few insects.

He stepped into the field slowly, hand on the handle of his knife, strapped onto his hip. He continued his cautious stride, wary without the protection of the trees. After a few yards, he loosened up, convinced he was safe for the time being. Yet he still didn't desire to be the open too long, and he picked up his pace.

There was still a long way to go to get to Rorenstead, where his traveling companion Lilith has agreed to meet him. He carried valuable solvents and a couple of potions he snatched off some downed goblins, and he was still on the lookout for more attainable goods he could barter off. Hopefully Lilith was also met with fair hunt on her travels, and together they could make a hearty amount of gold on their wares in the trading post city.

Just as Jamlamin could see the end of the clearing, he spotted a short flash in the woods. He instantly drew his knife and fell into a defensive position. He glared at the area the flash appeared for a tense few seconds, waiting for more movement. Eventually he heard a faint but sharp pattering of footsteps, and prepared for an ambush.

There was then a shocking ringing noise, followed by an explosion of dark purple smoke. Jamlamin was stunned, coughing and swinging his knife with one hand, trying to wave away the smoke with the other. In his daze, there was a force on his throat, and he was pushed to the ground.

When he recovered from his fall, Jamlamin blinked and saw a figure standing above him, blurry and dark.

"Who are you?" He demanded with as much strength as he could muster. The smoke had finally cleared enough that the mystery assailant was revealed.

"I am necromancer Seaian. You are an intruder on The Nightravens' Coven. Do you have a death wish, human?"

Jonathan looked the necromancer up and down. He was a light elf covered head to toe in dark grey robes, hood pulled over his lightly colored face. He could see sharp blue eyes glaring through the shadows.

"No! I am but a traveler. I am on my way to Rorenstead to meet my companion and sell my wares. I meant no harm by passing through here."

"Regardless your intentions, ill or otherwise, I can not let an outsider defile the sacred ground of our coven. Therefore-"

"Wait," Jamlamin interrupted, " 'The Nightravens?' I've never heard of that coven."

Seaian scowled. "And what are you, some sort of necromancy coven genius?"

"No, but I studied this path extensively before I began traveling. There are no covens within a fifty mile radius of here."

Seaian faltered. "... We're a secret coven."

Jamlamin laughed and stood up, dusting himself off. "ALL necromancy covens are secret. That doesn't mean anything."

Seaian became too flustered to accuse him for standing up against him, and fought for a valid answer.

"W-we're new!"

"Must be brand new. I only started traveling a day ago. Don't covens typically take several months to establish?"

"W-well... I... Um... I-I just realized that you are armed!" The elf cried, pointing an accusatory finger at the scavenger's knife, still firmly gripped in his right hand. "You are a threat! We must duel!"

"Wow, that was really bad. You're not very good at this, huh?"

"ARGH! Jonathan, you are such a JERK!"

Jonathan laughed at his friend, whose face had turned a light shade of red.

"Hey man, it's not my fault you're a bad CM!" He said, then continued laughing.

"That's not fair! I've never done this before! It's not my fault Lil bailed on us!"

The two of them were playing Cachots & Dracos. The session was just for fun and didn't effect the actual story, since the usual Cachot Master, Lil, had canceled at the last second in favor of going to a half price special at the arcade.

"We've been playing this campaign for months, Sock. You really didn't learn anything all this time?"

"What does it matter?! This interaction isn't even canon, it's just to waste time!" Sock folded his arms with a pout.

" 'Waste time?' " Jonathan repeated with false incredulity. "I thought we were having fun one-on-one time."

"Well we were, until you got picky about my choice of conflict!"

"Then lets keep going." Jonathan smiled, focusing back on the game. "I flirt with the lying necromancer."

Sock raised an eyebrow. "Really. That's the route you want to go?"

Jonathan nodded. "Roll the die."

Sock sighed dramatically, but complied. He snatched up the 20 sided die and rattled it in his hand, glaring at his friend as he did so, then threw it to the ground.

It landed 20 side up.

"Oh my god," Sock groaned, while Jonathan slowly fist pumped the air with a low "yesssss..."

"Alright alright, you successfully flirt with the necromancer." Sock sighed.

"Oh no, you KNOW I have extra charisma. I don't just succeed, I EXEL." Jonathan laughed.

Jamlamin looked at Seaian with smoldering eyes, causing the necromancer to blush and become flustered. The scavenger took a slow step forward, never breaking contact with those blue eyes. He reached a hand up slowly to cup the elf's sculpted cheek, leaning in to-

"NO NO NO! DON'T SHOW THAT!" Sock exclaimed in a frenzy, stopping some unseen force from raising the age rating for this story.

Jonathan laughed. "So the necromancer is on my side now. That's a handy addition to the party."

"What?!" You want to keep him?" Sock questioned, "but he isn't even real! What will Lil say when she comes back and Jonathan has some random necromancer boyfriend?"

"Well fine," Jonathan shrugged. "If Jamlamin can't have Seaian, then I'll just have to have Sock." 

Sock glared at him. "You have no where near enough charisma for that."

"Sock, you're my boyfriend. I'm pretty sure I have enough charisma."

"Whatever." Sock couldn't suppress a smile. "Seaian isn't joining the party."

"Fine." Jonathan agreed.

"But he is betraying you!" Sock exclaimed, voice reverting back to the excited tone it had at the start of the session.

Jonathan grinned. "I pull my knife and attack him."

"You'll have to roll to see if you were able to draw your weapon."

Jonathan raised a brow. "Seriously?"

Sock smiled lovingly. "Seriously."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the highly demanded sequel enjoy this masterpiece
> 
> (obvious sarcasm. first time writing in script format ever. bad)

EXT. OPEN FIELD - MORNING

We see our hero, JAMLAMIN, moving through the trees, slowly approaching an open area. He is dressed in dark brown clothes with a small backpack that indicates the status of a fantasy rogue. He has a knife in a holster on his hip. He walks cautiously, clearly apprehensive about exiting the cover of the trees. He scans the area when he reaches the edge of the clearing, not nervous but still wary. When he sees nothing he continues forward, hand on his knife's handle just in case. When he is close to halfway across the field, he loosens up. He begins to hurry to the other side, wanting to get back into the cover of the tress. He's stopped when he spots a flash in the shadows, and draws his blade, tensing into a defensive position. He glares into the dense foliage, awaiting further movement. Suddenly he hears footsteps hurrying towards him and gets ready for a fight, when there's another flash that blinds him. He spins around in confusion, swiping his blade blindly in hopes of protection from the unknown assailant. In his confusion, he is pushed to the ground and held there by an unseen force. His vision clears, and he blinks up at the enemy. He sees a blurry shape which slowly takes form, revealing a light elf, SEAIAN, in dark, heavy robes that covers up any body form, giving him a more androgynous appearance than typical.

JAMLAMIN  
(Aggressively)  
Who are you?!

SEAIAN  
(Mysterious but threatening)  
I am Necromancer Seaian, and you are an intruder on The Nightravens' Coven. Do you have a death wish, human?

JAMLAMIN  
No! I am but a traveler. I am on my way to Rorenstead to meet my campanion and sell my wares. I meant no harm crossing through here.

SEAIAN  
Regardless your intentions, ill or otherwise, I can not let an outsider defile the sacred ground of our coven, therefore-

JAMLAMIN  
(Less formal, like he just realized something)  
Wait. Did you say "The Nightravens?"

SEAIAN  
(Taken aback)  
Yes, I did.

JAMLAMIN  
I've never heard of that coven.

SEAIAN  
(Annoyed)  
And what are you, some sort of necromancy coven genius?

JAMLAMIN  
No, but I studied this path extensively before I began traveling. There were no covens within a fifty mile radius of here.

SEAIAN  
(Unsurely)  
... We're a secret coven.

JAMLAMIN  
(Clearly amused, stands up, dusts himself off.)  
ALL necromancy covens are secret. That doesn't mean anything

SEAIAN  
(Backs up as Jamlamin stands, clearly annoyed by him standing up but also too flustered to do anything about it)  
W-we're new!

JAMLAMIN  
(Smugly)  
Must be brand new. I only started traveling a day ago. Don't covens typically take several months to establish?

SEAIAN  
(Flustered)  
W-well... I... Um... I, I just realized you are armed!

SEAIAN nervously points an accusatory finger at JAMLAMIN'S knife, still firmly gripped in his hand.

SEAIAN  
You are a threat! We must duel!

JAMLAMIN  
(Bluntly. Close up on his face)  
Wow, that was really bad. You're not very good at this, huh?

INT. SOCK'S LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Show SOCK sitting opposite of JONATHAN. They are in a cozy living room, sitting on the ground in front of a couch. JONATHAN is dressed in a dull t-shirt and tatty jeans, SOCK is dressed in a silly hat and colorful childish attire. Between them are two large books, a few sheets of paper with drawings and writing on them, and a dice bag with its contents scattered on the ground.

SOCK  
(Throwing his hands up in frustration, yelling)  
ARGH! Jonathan, you are such a JERK!

JONATHAN  
(Laughing)  
Hey man, it's not my fault you're a bad CM!

SOCK  
That's not fair, I've never done this before! It's not my fault Lil bailed on us!

JONATHAN  
Dude, we've been playing Cachots and Dracos for months now. She plays hooky for one session and you completely loose any story building ability you had?

SOCK  
(Exasperated. Folding his arms, pouting like a child)  
What does it matter?! This interaction isn't even canon, it's just to waste time! 

JONATHAN  
(Faux Incredulity)  
"Waste time?"

SOCK  
Yes! Waste time! God, I wish I went to the arcade with Lil...

JONATHAN  
(Calmer)  
I thought we were having fun one-on-one time.

SOCK  
(Still pouting, harder if nothing else)  
Well we were, until you got picky about my choice of conflict!

JONATHAN  
(turns attention back to the game)  
Then let's keep going. I flirt with the lying necromancer.

SOCK  
(Unamused deadpan)  
Really? That's the route you want to take?

JONATHAN  
(Nods, holding back obvious amusement)  
Roll the die.

SOCK  
(Sighs dramatically and snatches up the 20 sided die. He shakes it violently in his hand for longer than necessary, glaring at Jonathan the entire time, then finally throws it to the ground. It lands 20 side up.)  
Oh my god.

JONATHAN  
(Grinning and slowly fist pumping the air)  
Yessssss.

SOCK  
(Interrupting, Waving his hands in a "stop" motion)  
Alright, alright, you successfully flirt with the necromancer.

JONATHAN  
(Faux seriousness)  
Oh no. You KNOW I have extra charisma. I don't just succeed, I EXEL.   
(Finishes with a laugh)

EXT. OPEN FIELD - MORNING

JAMLAMIN looks at SEAIAN with smoldering eyes, causing the necromancer to blush and become flustered. JAMLAMIN steps forward, never breaking eye contact. He slowly reaches up his hand to cup the elf's cheek-

INT. SOCK'S LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

SOCK physically pushes this scene away, breaking the forth wall. He doesn't talk directly to the camera, but it's clear he's talking to the power behind the creation of the film (the editor?)

SOCK  
(Throwing a small tantrum)  
NO NO NO! DON'T SHOW THAT! Do you WANT this to be inappropriate for school?!

JONATHAN  
(Not at all perturbed by SOCK's odd outburst, laughing)  
So the necromancer is definitely on my side now. Pretty handy addition to the party.

SOCK  
(Incredulous)  
What?! You want to keep him? But he isn't even real! What will Lil say when she comes back and Jamlamin has some random necromancer boyfriend?

JONATHAN  
(Shrugging)  
Well fine. If Jamlamin can't have Seaian...  
(He leans forward with a flirty smile)  
...then I'll just have to have Sock.

SOCK  
(Unimpressed)  
You have no where near enough charisma for that.

JONATHAN  
(Matching Sock's tone)  
Sock, you're my boyfriend. I'm pretty sure I have enough charisma.

SOCK  
(Failing to hold back a smile)  
Whatever. Seaian isn't joining the party.

JONATHAN  
Fine.

SOCK  
(Suddenly becomes energetic, thematically announcing his next line)  
But he is betraying you!

JONATHAN  
(Smiles)  
I pull my knife and attack him.

SOCK  
(Smugly)  
You'll have to roll to see if you were able to draw your weapon.

JONATHAN  
(Groaning)  
Seriously?

Sock  
(Leans forward with a mock loving smile and tone)  
Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks for coming to my ted talk

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously? Seriously. Is the 2017 Okay? Okay. (haha wowza current meme or what)
> 
> So I'm most likely going to post the script version as a chapter two, for my own amusement if no one else's. My retribution to no one picking my script in class (AV & film is full of heteros it's awful)
> 
> Also I went over this like, once. Any mistakes are indeed mistakes.
> 
> (I also apologize to any veteran D&D player who found this agitating. Try not to take my ignorance to heart.)


End file.
